


Easier To Run

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [28]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, fosterson - Fandom
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, F/M, Hurt Thor, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Sad Jane Foster, Sad Loki, Sigrid knows everyone is hurting or sad, Sigrid recognizes Thor as her uncle, Sigrid recognizes Tony and Loki as her parents, Thor is a Good Boyfriend, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Time has passed.Thor and Jane are going through the motions of cancer.Sigrid has finally recognized Loki and Tony as her parents. But even her two and a half year old mind can tell that things are wrong.Loki has gone to counseling but struggles with Tony's alcoholism and doesn't want Sigrid to see her father like that.Bruce and Jennifer offer their shoulders for Thor, Jane and Loki to lean on.





	Easier To Run

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I'm kinda skipping through periods of time a little bit but I just don't totally know how to write the progress of cancer as well the progress of Sigrid recognizing Loki and tony as her parents again. I don't want to write it inaccurately so kinda just use your imagination.

The months are difficult. Thor still struggles but Jane was always a ray of sunshine in his life even though she's losing her brightness. Her hair is gone now but he got her a beautiful scarf to wrap around her head. It's soft and silky and Jane loves it. He admires her strength. She hurts all the time but she tries to be brave. She tries to smile for Thor. He has offered to take her to Asgard so many times but she refuses. She always tells him she's fine where she is because he's by her side. Her frame has become so slender; bony. He's always afraid she'll break if he touches her but she always entwines her fingers with his and it's the only moment where she feels a little warmth.

"Can I tell you something?" Jane coughs one day.

"What is it, love?" Thor asked, worried.

"You don't need to stay."

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason I'm making through every day is because you're by my side but I'm hurting you by just being there. Cancer is ugly but it's going to be a nightmare in the end and I just can't hurt you anymore. I love you, Thor."

"Jane, I love you too. And I'd never leave you. I'll be here until the end."

"It's okay if you want to leave, Thor. I don't want to make you sad anymore."

"I don't mind having my heart broken by you. You are and always will be the great love of my lifetime. I wouldn't forgive myself if I broke your heart. You're the greatest woman I've ever known, Jane Foster."

"You deserve better, Thor."

"As do you, my love."

+

"Mama! Where's Daddy?" Sigrid asked as Loki brushed her hair.

Loki frowned. Tony was in a drunken sleep again. It's been a few months since Jane got cancer and since Sigrid finally recognized Loki and Tony as her mother and father. Bruce and Jennifer have been great supports but Tony still drinks. Things were getting back to normal but it was also getting worse. Tony either spent most of his time working, drinking or asleep. Sigrid saw Tony enough but she could tell something was wrong. Tony would never hurt his little girl but Loki couldn't help but keep Sigrid from a distance from Tony sometimes.

"Mama!" Sigrid called again.

"Daddy's taking a nap." Loki softly said. "He works a lot for you and Mama."

"I know."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes."

"When he wakes up, Mama will tell you and you can play."

"Promise?"

"Always."

Sigrid smiled and Loki smiled back. They explained to Sigrid that Jane was sick and Thor was sad. Loki taught Sigrid that Jane was tired a lot too. She was a smart girl and she understood things a toddler shouldn't even be hearing. But the thing Sigrid didn't understand was why Tony slept a lot. She knew her parents loved each other but she didn't understand why Loki was unhappy. She once asked Loki if Tony ever hurt him and Loki explained that they were hurting for a while like how Thor and Jane are hurting now. Sigrid understood pain well. She didn't experience it the way her family did but she knew it made people unhappy and all she wanted was for everyone to be happy. After all, she's only two and a half.

Jennifer stops by to pick up Sigrid so they can go visit Thor and Jane. She is glad most things are back to normal but she always shows compassion for Loki because of Tony's drinking. She always offers a shoulder for Thor and Jane to lean on and Bruce for Loki.

"Be good." Loki kisses Sigrid all over her face.

"MAMA." Sigrid giggles. "I will."

"She's always so good." Jennifer laughs. "I think she's one of the reasons Thor hasn't completely lost his mind."

"Tell Daddy I'll get him medicine." Sigrid hugs Loki's legs.

"I will." Loki forces a smile and Jennifer puts her hand on his shoulder.

Ten minutes later after Sigrid and Jennifer leaves, Bruce knocks on the door. Loki finishes cleaning all the bottles of booze when he answers the door. Bruce doesn't say anything. Loki's eyes says it all. He comes in and sits on the couch with Loki. They talk about different things. Bruce talks of stories about himself and Jennifer. He talks about his mutual break up with Betty. He mentions his flirts with Natasha and Loki chuckles, urging him to pursue Natasha. Loki talks of Sigrid. He talks of his counseling. Bruce smiles. But it's only brief when he decides to ask about Tony. Loki's smile turns forced and tries to lie but he isn't as good as he used to be. Bruce knows.

"Sigrid thinks Tony is sick." Loki says. "She's always wanting to give him medicine."

"In a way..." Bruce mutters.

"It's adorable. She always wants to give him a glass of water and a pill for a fever or the flu every night before bed."

"She loves Tony."

"I always pretend I do it for her. Because I don't want her to see how Tony really is. She's smart."

While Loki and Bruce are talking, Tony finally wakes up and groans from his hangover. He realizes Loki isn't in bed with him and he doesn't hear Sigrid. He rubs his face as he struggles to sit up. He peaks at the clock and it's the afternoon. It takes him a moment to focus but when he does, he realizes Loki is talking to someone. He forces himself on his feet and stumbles over. He's in his boxers and looks for some pants, bumping his face against the dresser.

"What was that?" Bruce asked.

"Probably Tony waking up to another hangover." Loki sighed.

"It's getting worse?"

"Somewhat. I don't know what to do. I don't know how he handled me when I shut down the first time."

"You'll find a way. After all, you're Loki."

Tony grunts, holding his face. He curses under his breath as he finds a tanktop. He listens to the door more. He realizes it's Bruce. He hasn't talked to him in a while. He went into his closet and fond Loki's cure of hangovers. He took some and gagged as it is always so awful but it helps him focus. Thank god for his Godly lover. He walks out of the room and slightly staggers into the living room.

"What should I do?" Loki asked.

"Talking hasn't really worked but maybe it'll work if it comes from you." Bruce held Loki's hand, giving him comfort. "He loves you more than anything, Loki. And he loves Sigrid just as much."

Bruce stops talking when he sees Tony and gets up to greet him but instead, Bruce's face is greeted with Tony's fist.

**Author's Note:**

> How I describe Jane is based on what she kinda looked in the comics when she became Thor. 
> 
> I tried my best! Hope it was good enough.


End file.
